Roxas's Suicide
by cloudyWingless
Summary: What happens when Roxas commits suicide and Axel finds a note left to him by Roxas? warning: AkuRoku, character death. oneshot! R&R!


_Ring, Ring, ring._

"Axel, phone!" my little brother called to me. Damn it who is calling me so late at night? It's like 10 pm!

"I got it!" I yelled back then put the phone to my ear, "Hello?"

"_Axel, man you have to come quick!"_ It was my idiot blond friend, Demyx. He sounded frantic.

"What? Where? What's wrong?" I asked.

"_I'm by the bridge. Please, you have to come, now,"_ and with that, he hung up the phone.

I grabbed my leather jacket and slipped on my black converse and ran out the door. Of course I didn't being my car keys and going inside will take too long even though it isn't far away. Fuck it I'll walk.

'I wonder why Demyx sounded so upset.' I asked myself letting me get lost in a sea of thoughts that made worry slightly.

Finally I got to the bridge to see police tape that said _caution_ on them and police and ambulance cars by the bridge which made me run. I ran up to Demyx who was crying. He buried his head in my chest as he hugged me.

"Dem, what's wrong?" I couldn't see over the sea of people.

"J-j-just look," he stuttered. My heart began to pound in my chest out of worry as I pushed through the people until I got to the edge of the tape. I saw the police grabbed someone with a rope around their neck. A boy, blond, small… Oh shit.

They set him down and untied the rope from his neck. My entire being began to shake and my heart wasn't only pounding, but it felt like it was about to burst out of my chest.

I ran under the tape and pushed the medics away to see Roxas. He is, or was this small boy in my class. He was one of my best friends that Demyx and I hang out with, or hung out with. I know he was dealing with severe depression but his doctors told me he was taking medicine to make him more stable. He was always the light in my life; I actually began to love him. His blue eyes used to glow with youth and happiness after we started to hang out. Now they are closed. This boy. He was… I can't even explain him. We always snuggled on my couch when we watched scary movies together during a rainy night. Yes, we were gay best friends. I do have feelings for the small blond who is not motionless in my arms since I scooped his body up. He feels cold, lifeless.

I ran my fingers over his cheek. The sky began to cry as if it felt my pain. I now realize that I'm in love with him. I just wish I could hold him one last time. Hear his beautiful laugh again. See that amazing smile. Hear his hypnotic voice. See his vibrant eyes. I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!

I bent down and kissed his cold lips. I pressed my forehead against his. Police dragged me away and gave me to the crowd which had left except for a few people which were me, his parents and brothers, and Demyx.

"Axel," Demyx whispered, "You love him, don't you?" I nodded as I just stared. Then I ran to the bridges edge where Demyx and Roxas's father chased after me and held me back. "LET ME JOIN HIM! Please!" I screamed, "I want to be with the one I love."

"Axel calm down!" Demyx yelled as he slapped me, "Don't leave me here alone. Roxas's spirit will always be with us."

We walked back and I overheard (more like ease drop) Roxas's mom talking to the police.

"Has he been acting strange?" one fat man asked.

"He didn't eat for a while, he was always in his room and I heard sobbing, but when I came up his door was locked," she began to sob. The skinny man comforted her as he husband walked over.

Demyx and I sat with Roxas's brothers who just cried and told us about how they wished they weren't so mean to him, how it was their fault. Until his parents came back.

"You two are allowed to come over, Axel please pick his lock, I know your good at that," Roxas's father said. He was a tall blond man, pretty skinny but very toned. His mother on the other hand had black hair and was a little pudgy.

So we walked to his house. I ran up the stairs (tripped only twice) and took a bobby pin out of my thick red main. Then I put it in the key hole and jiggled it around until I heard a click. The door creaked open.

All that was in his room was stuff in boxes with our names on the individual boxes. I grabbed a box with my name on it. I saw a stuffed animal I won him once at a fair. It was a blue fluffy dog that he fell in love with so I tested my strength and I won.

Then I found one of my old, stained t-shirts I gave him after a night where we got lost in the woods and it began to rain, so we were out all night in the rain. He was soaked to the bone so I gave him a spare shirt that I had in my bag that was a dress on him. It looked like my little brother wearing my father's XL adult shirt.

Then a picture of us he had framed in a small wooden frame. We were at my house and he was snuggled up on my lap. Then he rested his head on the crook of my neck and it was a perfect fit. His hair smelled like apple shampoo which tickled my neck a little. Then he took out his camera and snapped a picture. 'This will make a great picture for my wall' he smiled. I just smiled back and stroked his hair while watching tv.

Then some other stuff, but at the bottom there was a note from him. I picked up the white piece of paper and began to read.

_Dear Axel,_

_Now I know you will hate me for this, but I have choosen my path in life, which is to end it. I just can't take all these pressures. Everyone started making fun of me because I am gay. Even my own brothers, I just can't get away! Only in your arms and you haven't been available lately or else I would have just said good bye. Ok so here it goes._

_I am in love with you Axel. I always have been ever since we became friends in the sixth grade. I really wish I could see you again. Sorry if this is speared a little, I'm crying._

_Axel, you and Demyx are the only ones who understand me, but things just got difficult since Seifer raped me. Yeah I know. I just can't deal with this burden hanging over me anymore. No matter how many times I scrub myself clean I just feel dirty. Cutting doesn't help anymore. I just wish it wasn't Seifer who did that to me. I was hopping one day I could give my virginity to you, but that is a crazy idea._

_You better be sad, I'm pouring my heart and secrets on this paper! Haha._

_You are the only one that has ever made me smile, ever made me feel like I'm actually on this planet for a reason. I really want you to love me and I'm sorry about that time that I kissed you by an accident!_

_Life has just been too cruel on me now. For months now I can't sleep without thinking of the horrible feeling that Seifer is there touching me. _

_I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just got scared, but now once I hang myself, everyone will feel my pain and understand you can't do that to people without a consequence. _

_Now Axel, don't miss me too much. Haha!_

_I love you._

_Love, Roxas._

H-he was raped? And didn't tell me? Why?

I put the letter back in the box and smiled to his family and gave his brothers dirty looks.

The rain seemed to have let up so me and Demyx walked back to my house.

"Dem, guess what," I said. Demyx looked at me with interest. "Roxas was raped by Seifer, he couldn't take it anymore, he said he felt dirty even though he was clean. That's what he wrote in his letter to me," I told Demyx. His face just dropped as he thought of a thing to say.

"We'll show Seifer a thing or two, right Ax?" Demyx smirked at me.

"Nah, I don't think it's what Roxas would want," I smiled back at him.

Later that evening when Demyx went home, I laid in my bed cuddling the stuffed animal Roxas left me. It was about 3 am when I felt something. A hand on my cheek. I heard giggling but nobody was there. Suddenly I realized it must be 1) Roxas, or 2) I'm going crazy. Probably my second choice. But I do know that Roxas is out there looking over me, waiting for the day that I will join him up in the stars to dance on the moon together.

I will have to live on for the one I lost.

(I am a line)

Ok kiddies, that was my story for now since I'm taking a small break from my Digimon story Not Alone.

So this is a possible effect of bullying. It can actually lead to everything here, I do my research. I know I'm cheesy but I like writing this shit. And also, I cried while writing this story so enjoy it.

Please leave a review to tell me how it is, but don't tell me 'Aw man this shit is terrible' because that will make me feel sad… lol laters!

Oh and I don't own Kingdom hearts.


End file.
